Aquaman/Erradicator's version
Using sprites from the Sega Genesis version of Justice League Task Force, this interpretation of Arthur Curry is during his mullet faze, but before his hand was lost. It doesn't play like the game the sprites are from, instead playing a bit like Marvel. ) |Image = File:ErradicatorAquamanPort.png |Creator = Erradicator |Downloadlink=MediaFire |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay This version of Aquaman is MvC styled, betraying the 16 bit sprite style. It uses six buttons with Chain Comboing and a launcher mapped to standing . It sports a Capcom styled forward dash where it takes a small hop forward. It has a Backdash as well. Due to limited sprites, a lot of Normals look the same (crouching and , Crouching and , standing and ). Despite looking the same, they still move like the speed a light attack/medium attack is supposed to move. The crouching Normals hit OTG, the hitting four times in a row, while the crouching and can only hit once before the opponent gets back to their feet. The Chain Comboing is fairly awkward. While all three kicks chain into each other easily, the button needs to be tapped quickly in order to chain -> . The Trident Throw's speed can be adjusted depending on the button pressed, but the difference is hard to spot. The Rotating Trident is useful for comboing into (for example, -> -> Rotating Trident). The Surprising Kick is different since it is a charge move, which is rare for a character with the majority of moves being quarter circles. The Special takes almost no charge time, as it can do the move over and over again by pressing then in a rhythm. It has two Hypers, Super Trident and Whale Call. Both of them are projectiles, and both cost 1000 Power. The Super Trident is just a powered-up version of the Trident Throw, the differences being more damage, it knocks down, and blood sparks. The Whale Call is a very odd Hyper, as it can only be done when the character is in a corner. The Hyper uses sprites from a different game because Justice League Task Force doesn't have Hypers. The hitboxes are well done for the most part, but there are still some issues. During the , its blue hitboxes move around its body. There are three red hitboxes in the crouching , , and where one would work fine. The A.I. is fairly weak, only being able to take down characters like Kung Fu Man. It fights mostly by chaining Normals into the Rotating Trident Special. It rarely uses Hypers, even if it has three Power bars. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} || }} || }} }} || }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} | Only works in the corner Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Flash Vs Aquaman Aquaman Mugen Movie Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters made by Erradicator Category:Characters made in 2006 Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with a Super Jump Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with sourced sprites